Romania
Romania begins the game as a regional power with a somewhat sizeable army for it's size and a good resource situation. Romania begins the game with a communist government with 90 Neutrality and 70 National Unity. The ruling party has a popularity of 21 and an organization of 30. There is no dissent. It's highest technologies are Militia theory and Militia Practical which are both at 5. Technology Your army is based heavily on infantry, as such early Infantry techs are a good idea. Romania has extremely limited leadership to go around because of being a Soviet Satellite, tech choices will have to be made and stuck to early on. A minimum should be to research in the Industry tab, then upgrade the 4 Infantry and the 2 Field Artillery techs. Also a priority would be to upgrade your Air Force, so research of the 4 Interceptor techs is a must. You can research Cavalry to unlock Motorised, and then upgrade the 4 Light Armour techs, thus creating a powerful Combined Arms army, based on Light Armour, Motorised and Self-Propelled Artillery that would create havoc for your unsuspecting neighbours. Alternatively, you can upgrade your Navy with Light and Heavy Cruisers, for practical reasons, but only after you secured some of your neighbours IC and Leadership. Distribution of Leadership Early on, officer production is heavily penalised by laws and as such can be largely ignored. Some may be allocated to diplomacy to allow a player to align to faction from the start if you so wish. Most of the leadership should go into research to allow for 4-5 techs to be researched at once, allowing a little more scope. Diplomacy Historically, Romania joined the Axis for the provinces of Bessarebia and Bucovina, stolen by the soviets in 1940. Other then that, there are some other possibilities. In The Great War, Romania joined the Entente, backing the southern Russian front against the Austro-Hungarians and Bulgaria Your choice is. Warsaw Pact: this is your only choice since you are a Satellite State of the Soviet Union. Alliances The Soviet Union will make you punish your enemies with brutal purges. Decisions There are no decisions Romania can activate. The Soviet Juggernaut decides the decisions there on. Politics Describes laws and political parties. Ministers Laws Romania begins the game with the following laws. Civil Law: Limited Restrictions Conscription Law: Volunteer Army Education Investment Law: Medium Large Education Investment Industrial Policy Law: Mixed Industry Press Law: Censored Press Training Law: Basic Political parties Leninist: Partidul Socialist din România (Romanian Socialist Party) Stalinist: Partidul Communist Român (Romanian Communist Party) Once you have 10 spies in your country you can start using your additional spies abroad. Sending spies to Hungary and Bulgaria and assigning them to "Increase Threat", coupled with your "Lower Neutrality" mission, can help you join a faction as early as 1938 and, once the difference between your neutrality and their threat becomes low enough, you can even declare war on them. Economy Romania's economy sucks like crap, they have too much oil production, too much factories and the richest people in the country (other than Ceausescu and his wife and family) live in apartments. Riots against the military happen on a daily basis. Plus Ceausescu is responsible for enslaving orphans in working in those factories. Trading The best trading partner for Romania is North Korea from which you can buy all the resources that you want at a minimum amount of money. Money you can gain by accepting all offers for your oil. Will not be very much but it will helpful. Industrial Production Romania has a somewhat small IC, which can handle single or double Division production at a time depending on other factors. You'll likely want as many divisions on hand as possible to aid in fight against the other small powers in the S-E Europe. Best idea would be to give every division of infantry at least one Artillery brigade. After you secure the Balkans, and unlock the 5th brigade via Superior Firepower tech, you can add Anti-Tank Artillery, wich you will surely need against Germany or the Soviet Union. The Socialist Romanian Air Force will need reinforcements, and for practical reasons, you can create an small, but versatile airforce based on Multi-Roles to hunt enemy planes, and for light ground attack thanks to its soft-attack values, and CAS for use against enemy armour and ships. Later on you can specialize, eighter on Superior Firepower doctrine units, Motorised and Self-Propelled Artillery lead by Light Armour brigades, or on Light and Heavy Cruisers for the Romanian People's Navy. Military Army Romanian starting army consists of the following: 18 divisions consisting of 3 INF brigades 1 division consisting of 2 L Arm brigades and 2 MOT brigades 4 divisions consisting of 2 MTN brigades and 1 Artillery brigade 3 divisions consisting of 2 CAV brigades If you are going for an Infantry-based Army, the Cavalry divisions aren't all that useful, and could be disbanded if you so desire. Alternatively, you can keep them until you can research Motorised Infantry, and upgrade them. Motorised cost more IC, and are not that powerful, compared to plain Infantry, but they have more speed. If you research only the Light Armour techs, later one you can potentially motorise all you army, and have an extremly fast and flexible force, supplied by your crude oil and fuel rich country. The Mountain divisions would need some micromanagement, first by splitting the artillery, wich ruins the ability to operate in rugged terrain, they are better used to beef up your infantry divisions; now you can upgrade some infantry brigades to mountaineer, or build some new ones, or simply merge the starting 8 brigades in 2 divisions. This divisions will do wonders in difficult terrain, if you convert infantry to motorised. The Army should be organised into a Northern and Southern force, of which the Northern force should be stronger. It will be the front that deals with the NATO forces and as such will require a lot of men. Southern Romania can be left lightly guarded to begin with, but the Balkans is an interesting place in the war and your forces may find no threats coming from any direction, be prepared. Northern Romania borders the USSR and the border is reasonably long. It can easily be garrisoned by your starting forces in the Bucharest HQ with 1 or 2 corps left over to form a reserve. One can either garrison the border with the Russians and seek to trade with them, at the Prut river, or look further inside your own lands: a few provinces in you have a river that runs the length of the border, the Siret river. A heavily garrisoned river line can prove very, very difficult to breach, especially with reserves to shore up anywhere under too much pressure. Early IC can be put into building some forts along this river line as well, turning it into a truly formidable defensive line from which your reserves will be left relatively free unless the enemy mounts a serious offensive: they can easily be put to good use attacking enemy weak spots and encircling enemy forces. The downside would be IC spent on static fortifications, so after you manage to halt the enemy advance, you would find you don't have enough forces to counterattack. Navy The starting "Flota Romania de Mare" consists of The destroyer 'NMS Regele Ferdinand' The submarine 'NMS Delfinul' The starting ships would be easily sunk by the soviet, Italian or British fleets, so is it better to scuttle them, to save on supplies. If the Romanian Kingdom aspires to become an colonial empire in the late game, it should stick to Cruiser practical units, Light Cruisers and Heavy Cruisers. Great for creating an overseas communist empire. Which means more people to suffer under Ceausescu's rule and more orphans to enslave in Romania's factories. Air Force The starting Romanian air force consists of 1 Interceptor air wing 1 Tactical bomber air wing 1 Naval bomber air wing "Gruparea Aeriana de Lupta" will need to be expanded. Because of your low manpower, you need to protect valuable Romanian lives from enemy flies. Although Interceptors are cheaper, faster, and have a higher air attack, Multi-roles are better. They are more durable, have a longer range, and can double as light bombers, thanks to their reasonable soft attack. For enemy armour you can build CAS, wich use the same Light Aircraft Practical, and besides their high hard attack, they are good even against enemy shipping. Considering this, after you finish some IAR 80 (Romanian-designed fighter) and Ju 87 Stuka (historically bought from Germany), you can disband your starting wings. War War with South Korea This one is relatively easy, all you have to do is help North Korea and China conquer South Korea and in return, The East of South Korea yours. War with Greece Use your navy or get help from the Soviets and the other Warsaw Pact States to invade Greece. It'll be easy since Greece is weak. India Battle You need a large navy to do this because India is fierce and ferocious. Category:Other Stuff